


“水管修理”

by Ellen_H



Category: A Single Man (2009)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellen_H/pseuds/Ellen_H





	“水管修理”

【上】  
早上7点，两个人在餐厅吃着George精心准备的早餐。  
“Steve，如果方便的话，打个电话让人来修理一下水管好吗？我今天要去参加一个会议，可能没时间弄这个。”  
“嗯嗯，”Steve有些狼吞虎咽地吃着，“这个公寓水管，就一直，时不时出一些毛病。”  
“略有耳闻。”George朝他笑了一下，告诉他今天会稍晚一些回家，碗什么的不用勉强洗，无聊的话可以试着看看书，或者看电视。

“等我回来。”George亲吻了一下Steve的额头，出了门。

“啊...”  
过了许久，Steve才反应过来自己忘记问修理的电话号码了。但是George正忙，他不好意思去打扰他。于是他想起之前George教自己上网搜索东西。他费力打开电脑，浏览器，再在搜索栏慢吞吞地打出“修理工 上门”。  
信息量实在是太大了。Steve想。于是他随便打通了一个上面有地电话号码。

“你好，请问您需要的是什么服务？”  
“是...是水管工，我们家水管坏了。”  
“了解了。费用的话要等我这边派人去你们再自己看情况提具体的需要了。您想要几个人去，是大场合吗？”  
“额...没，就是在家里，是小型公寓。我想一个人就够了？”  
Steve有些不解，修个水管跟大场合有什么关系...不过他也没多想，George说过网上信息大部分还算可靠的。  
“好的。您的地址是？”  
...............................................

不知不觉已经晚上七点，他等待着的水管工一直没有来。  
啊...今天又没干成事，感觉好对不起George...

咚咚咚。敲门声总算响起。

“是谁？”  
“水管维修！”

Steve连忙赶去开门，结果一看，只见一个与他差不多高但是相当壮实的年轻男人摆着性感姿势靠在门框，身上只穿了一件牛仔背带裤没有穿里衬露出身上结实的肌肉，似乎还有一些淡淡的机油味，手上带着白色手套，提着一个脏脏的黄色工具箱。  
那男人看到开门的Steve，明显愣了一下，随后露出有些尴尬的表情。  
“呃...我想我可能敲错门了，抱歉。”那人连忙一本正经地站好，略不自在地调整着自己的着装，然而并没有什么用，该露的还是露着。  
“你...你不是来修水管的吗？你刚刚说是水管维修，我家水管坏掉了，打了电话给你们的公司...来得好晚。”  
年轻男子似乎有些明白了目前的状况，眼前这个老实巴交的大叔是真的想找人修水管的，不是找什么角色扮演的脱衣舞男！  
“...Steve？” George这时也回到了家，看到个衣着古怪的人站在自家门口和Steve搭话，他心里有些w防备起来。  
“啊，George！”Steve看到爱人回到家，顿时绽开笑容，“我想我终于等到了修理工。”  
“修理工？”George有些疑惑地看着男人，一边进了家门，“你是来修理水管的？”  
“呃... 我想是误会了。我是接到上司的活，说你们这里要搞个小活动，水管工，角色扮演...什么的...我...，哎，我其实是脱衣舞男，不是维修工。你的Steve打错了电话。”  
“Steve？”George一脸疑惑地看着他，而Steve在意识到自己又搞砸了一件事后，竟然开始伤心地哭了起来。  
“对不起，George...我真的笨手笨脚，什么都做不好！我、我真是个糟糕的人！”Steve捂着脸，看起来真的又自责又难过，使得George一阵心疼。自己又把情绪敏感的恋人在家里单独放了一天，无意之中又伤害了他。他走上前轻轻搂住Steve，在他耳旁柔声安慰着。  
一直被撂在一旁的男人也有些看不下去，于是开了口：“其实我也会修，你们不介意的话，我可以帮你们看看。”  
“真的吗？”Steve稍稍抬起头问道。  
“嗯，如果你们家里有工具的话。”  
“那你手上的工具箱...”  
“那里面装的...总之不是修理工具。”

“好吧，先生。我会给您去拿工具。”George松开Steve，向他投去一个感激的眼神。  
“叫我Mike就好。”

Mike自己也想不通为什么现在自己晚上一分钱也赚不到反而还要帮老人家修水管，也许是看那大叔哭得可怜，又或是这两个人的相貌让他想起他哥Tequila非常可爱的蝴蝶学家恋人，总之，鬼使神差地，他真的认认真真地花好几个小时，硬是把水管修好了。

“辛苦你了，Mike。”George给他递上一杯热茶，还有几片土司，“抱歉我家最近没什么食物储备了，没什么特别好吃的东西。”  
Steve稍稍站在George后面，也露出一个略带歉意的微笑。  
“没事，谢了。”  
“已经很晚了，这附近一带还算是比较危险的。您不介意的话，我们这还有一间客房和单独的浴室可以给您使用。您可以休息一晚，明早再走。”  
“噢...”Mike犹豫了一下，想着自己晚上没有收入，不如就留一晚好了。

【中】  
Mike洗完澡后在客房安静躺着，百无聊赖地玩着手机。还好他有带自己正常的衣服，不过他真的不知道回去怎么跟老板Dallas交代自己晚上屁钱都没挣到。  
哎。Mike叹了口气把手机往枕头下一塞，准备睡觉。但是这破公寓隔音真的很差，各种声音吵得他有点心烦意乱，什么拖椅子声，脚步声，还有人的说话声。

“...是我不对，不该...一个人...还好吗？”  
“......”  
“...睡觉...不想睡？”  
...

Mike发誓他虽然干的工作不是那么正儿八经，但他人品绝对是正儿八经的，绝对不会故意偷听这两个大叔的谈话。该死的隔音。他猜想着这两个人的关系，感觉应该是情侣，但是...他还是比较倾向于认为这种事不太可能发生在他们这个年龄段。也许是特别亲密的老友吧？相依为伴什么的。想着想着Mike就逐渐开始有了困意。

“啊....！”  
“嘘...小声...Mike还在隔壁...”  
被点到名的人稍微愣了一下，心里有种不太好的感觉。  
那两个人...不会是在...不可能不可能，我想多了。该死的，一定是我在来之前吃的那颗小药丸惹的祸...

......  
“George...快...”  
“放松...放松...”  
“嗯啊...~George...亲我...”  
......

够了。Mike站起身。他不知道今天自己是遭了什么罪，怎么什么倒霉事都摊上了，出体力，没收入，大晚上的不让人睡觉还被迫听着家主直播做爱。他看着自己半勃着的下面，决定把一切都怪在Dallas和药丸上，走出门准备劝说他们小点声。他抓着门把手，一口气冲了进去。  
“嘿你们能小......声点吗...”Mike在见到眼前的景象后，声音立刻就小了，而且也没来得及合上嘴。

Steve正整个人趴在George的身上，下面的George的阴茎埋在他身体里正向上挺动着腰肢，而他自己的后穴还插着一根不大不小的假阳具微微震动着。  
“嗯...Steve...”George的手环着Steve的脖子与他接吻，沉醉在快感里的两个人竟然都没有听见房门被打开的声音，直到Mike开口，才把他们吓得立刻分开，双双惊恐地看着门口的那个“水管工”。  
空气突然寂静得可怕，只有那根电动的玩具还在嗡嗡响着，羞耻得不行。  
“他妈的怎么回事，Mike？”George忍不住爆了一句粗口，起身打算去关掉震动，但Mike却更快一步走上前抓住了那根玩具，另一只手臂则压在Steve的背上，使得下面两个人都有些动弹不得。  
“你们今天，让我白修水管，还吵得我睡不着。我觉得你们应该确实支付些什么。你要知道我在我工作的地方可是‘头牌’， 今天我亲爱的老板不知道吃错了什么药让我来你们这儿，他看我空手回去，你们知道是什么后果吗？”  
“Mike...痛...拿开...”Steve小声求饶着，头埋在George颈窝里，双手还紧紧抓着对方的肩膀。  
Mike发现自己好像有点过分了，于是卸下了些力气，但依然保持着姿势。  
“你想要什么？”George有些警惕，“如果你要钱，我现在就去拿。”  
“不不不,我并没有兴趣讹诈老人。但是我希望你们能对我负责...”  
“？？？”  
Mike示意他们看自己高高鼓起的裤裆，“这可是你们的错。” 他“好心”地关掉了开关，把那根假阳具抽出来扔在了一边。  
“我想这事儿其实对我们双方都有利，我可以比那破玩意更能满足你们，而你们正好也解决我的问题，顺便当作维修费了。不是吗？’”  
“你的意思是......我们三个？做？”  
“对。”  
Mike放开了他们，自顾自地干脆坐在了床上，敞开着腿。这个行为使George皱了皱眉，但他并没有说什么。  
“我知道你们，没有尝试过什么刺激一点的，年轻人的花样？”  
他干脆自己脱下了松垮的裤子，剩下一条紧致的内裤包裹着下面的巨物。

【下】  
眼前的景象未免有些梦幻，但确实是两个可爱的年长者正一起舔着Mike的阴茎。那位看起来更加整洁也更加年轻一些的脸上泛着潮红，显然是更加兴奋了起来。他的眼睛紧闭，但还算灵巧的舌头把Mike粗长的柱身照顾得很舒服；反观另一个有些狼狈的，他有些不太敢像George一样大方。Steve小心翼翼地先用手碰碰上面的青筋，再伸出舌头轻舔几下。事实上这两个人的口活都不是很好，但光这视觉刺激就能让Mike下腹像点了火一样燃烧，更何况他还时不时就想起他哥那见鬼的漂亮男朋友，这简直太奇怪了。  
他干脆推开了这两人，并让George先转过身去屁股对着他。他伸出两根手指就这么直接捅进了George柔软的后穴。因为之前已经有好好被假阴茎开发过，似乎并没有太多做扩张的必要。拿起之前被两人扔在一旁的润滑剂，Mike挤了很多在手上并涂抹在勃起上。  
George脸埋进床单里，身体因为兴奋和恐惧微微发抖。他的双手被Mike扯向后方，灼热抵在穴口随时准备进入。  
“George。” Steve让他抬头，想要鼓励他，不断地亲吻着他。  
“我进来了，会疼的。”Mike缓缓将阴茎挤进，从未经历过的尺寸使得George连呼吸都变得有些困难。他不受控制地因为钝痛呻吟出声，汗水也从额头渗出。叹了口气，Mike继续耐心地给George适应的时间，浅浅进出着，同时也感慨这幅身体到底有多美妙。因为手被拉在后面，George的腰部弯成优美的弧线，竟然还可以看到腰窝。柔嫩的肠壁包裹着他的敏感部位，Mike甚至有那么一瞬间觉得自己一定是身在天堂。  
“我...可以了，Mike。”  
“好的。”  
Mike开始加快速度，也逐渐插到更加深的地方，寻找着他前列腺的那一点。George的表情逐渐从痛苦变得有些难耐，而旁边无事可做的Steve只能干巴巴地看着。  
“到我旁边来，Steve，然后转过去。”  
Steve听话地爬到Mike身边，也把后面毫无保留地展示给他。Mike改用一只手扣住George的手腕，另一只则伸出三根手指插进了Steve的后穴抠弄。

“哈啊...这太棒了....”  
“呜呜...唔、嗯...~~”

听到身下此起彼伏的细微呻吟，Mike喘着粗气，内心升起一股谜样的成就感。就在这时，他感觉到George的肠壁骤然收缩，身体猛地抖动了一下，阴茎头部触到了凸起的地方。他暗笑一声，开始猛地朝那一点突刺，抽插得又快又狠。要不是自己的手被拉住，George感觉自己得身体都要被撞飞了，而许久没感受过这样剧烈持续的快感让他几乎崩溃，嘴不受控制地大张着，津液从嘴角流出顺着下巴再滴在床单上淫靡至极。  
“操....操...！啊！！！不要！！！唔啊！！”George几近疯狂，就这样被操干着射了出来。Mike闭眼享受着内壁的紧致，他也舒服得不行，但还是勉强忍住了射精欲，因为旁边还有一个“嗷嗷待哺”的家伙等着他不是吗。

George浑身脱力趴在床上，眼看Steve被拉Mike的怀里坐着，他的阴茎和乳首都被Mike温柔地照顾着，而Steve则有些无助地看着George，任由Mike亵玩自己的身体。  
“他很脆弱。”George慢慢恢复着理智，还是希望Mike能够放过他的伴侣。  
“而我会很温柔。”Mike双手抬起Steve的大腿，让Steve慢慢在自己的巨物上坐下去。  
“呜呜呜！！George！George！！” 这对George来说都有些吃不消的尺寸，Steve怎么会受得了！George心疼，慢慢挪到Steve的前面，勉强坐起来吻去他因为疼痛而溢出的眼泪。  
“会过去的，至少我还能帮帮你。”George低下头，给Steve费力做着口交，希望他至少不会觉得只有疼痛了。  
Mike还是遵守了他的诺言，一直都缓缓地抽插，同时还轻吮着他的脖颈。他很快也找到了Steve的敏感点并开始集中进攻，前面的George也时不时就来个深喉，被前后夹击的Steve胡乱地挥着手臂，一会儿想推开前面的爱人一会儿又试图摆脱后面的罪魁祸首（？），然而这两个人就是不管不顾一直把他像高潮的边缘推去，最终他也哭喊着泄在了George的嘴里。Mike也忍不住了，他拔出自己的阴茎，快速套弄了几下，将一股股白浊射在了Steve的股缝。

“shit...” 回过神的Mike有些不敢相信刚刚的经历，简直比他以前任何一次的性爱都要棒。看到在床上躺在一起的那对恋人，他忍住了拍照的欲望，还是非常有责任心地把他们一个个清理干净了放在了客房地床上。刚刚那张床显然是脏得不能睡了。

也不知道他们两个还会不会想再睡回那张床。想到这，Mike就压抑不住上扬得嘴角。拿起所有的东西，他离开了那间公寓。


End file.
